The Ruins of Insurrection
by Saiph Taeveryn
Summary: When the Prince of the Earth Sphere is kidnapped the GW Pilots have to reunite to rescue him, or risk losing peace forever.
1. Is it Really Over?

Welcome to Chapter 1 of my first fic! I hope it's enjoyed but I do have a word of caution to those who read. This fic will contain…crap what's that word…Yaoi. (Note: I'm still learning some of these terms because I use different ones typically)Nothing too highly rated but you've been forewarned.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine nor shall they ever be (They belong to Bandi and Sunrise), just borrowing them for a few precious lines to be written, and the setting they are set in is not mine either. This counts for all chapters to this story as well. Awe hell, might as well just say it, nothing belongs to me. There, it's been said.

> > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 1: Is it really Over?

The war was ended, but was it truly? History has a tendency to repeat itself. Sometimes it takes years, but then there are times that history has a way of rapid repetition. Just when you think it's over it all comes back again…but with vengeance. Was OZ really destroyed? Treize was dead and so was Zechs, or so it was thought. The organization had lost its highest authority and should have been thrown into chaos. But people never learn…

-----------------

Heero watched as peace negotiations between the Earth's Sphere and the Colonies were going on below. He was hidden, none knew he was there. But that was how he liked it. The state of affairs between the Colonies and Earth were still so very fragile. This he knew from other meetings he had snuck into just like this one. They were discussing total disarmament. Heero wasn't so sure this was the right option though. Something inside him told him that the time was not right. Total disarmament would render the Colonies vulnerable, especially if the Earth decided to drop its end of the bargain, as it was so accustomed to doing. He had to play guardian of the Universe again. A role he knew all to well. Well, he and Zero would be ready for whatever was coming.

He turned his attention back below to the audience chamber. Since the Final Battle Earth had done well to pick up the former piece of existence and had elected a Prince and a Legislative House to check him. The Prince was young in comparison to the others in the room. Actually compared to any elected official in history he was young. He was only 17, but there was something about him that commanded respect of all who meet him. Not only that. He was intelligent and he knew it. Damn kid had united all of Earth and practically had the Colonies eating out of the palm of his hand. He was dedicated to peace though, and would do all in his power to achieve it, except risking lives unnecessarily. He was the best scenario that could have been hoped for. It was either him or Relena. Heero sighed at that. She was charismatic but that was about all the good traits the girl possessed. He had been thankful when she had lost the election. It was for the better.

"Total disarmament is necessary to ensure lasting peace for both the Colonies and the Earth Sphere," commented one of the many colony representatives. This one was from one of the L2 colonies.

"You must see this Prince Teolyn," another representative added. Heero believed he was representing one of the L1 colonies.

Prince Teolyn looked to his High Consul who nodded in response.

Silence fell upon the chamber as they waited for the Prince to collect his thoughts.

"I too believe in peace," he said finally "but I am not willing to risk lives by consenting to total disarmament yet."

All below were stunned, Earth and Colony representatives alike. An uneasy silence fell this time. The Prince seemed to ignore it though. His resolve was as hard as granite. He would not let these foolish representatives push him into a decision he would regret.

After some minutes of absolute silence it was the Prince's own advisor, the High Consul who spoke. "My Prince, may we ask why you decline this proposal?"

"I have word of unrest, word of insurrection against unification. Unrest leads to violence High Consul, and I will not have useless bloodshed in battles that could have been prevented. If blood is to be spilled let it be for a real cause not an ideal."

Heero looked at Prince Teolyn, trying to read him, his real motives. That was something he had perfected. But politicians were difficult. They could hide their motives all too well. All the Prince was showing on the outside was the most earnest resolve Heero had seen on any person other then Wufei or occasionally Quatre. He did notice the young man had his fist clenched though. He was suppressing his outrage against the simple-minded representatives around him Heero deducted. No wonder. Had he been Prince Heero would have fired them all on the first day. Bureaucracy was what slowed important decisions down anyway. The world would have been better without it in his opinion, of course assuming you had an excellent ruler such as Teolyn. The contrary could prove to undo the entire human race. Heero would never let that happen though, even if it called for a well planned assassination. This debate was actually becoming quiet amusing.

"I refuse to differ in my stand High Consul," Prince Teolyn replied to the requests made by his High Consul for the reconsideration of the proposal. "When the time is right you will know. You will all know," he spoke as he looked at each and every one of the representatives present. "But until then there will be no disarmament, for either the Earth Sphere or the Colonies." He stood then and in a whirl of the black cloth that was his cloak he left the council chamber, his words echoing in the minds of all left, including Heero's.

> > > > > > > > > > > >

So that's chapter 1. How was it? **Please review**! And don't worry; the other GW pilots will come in soon. Duo's next actually. He'll be in the next chapter and so will Quatre I think. I have to see how much I can fit. I hope sincerely that you enjoyed chapter 1.


	2. The Gundam Pilots Reunited

I'm back again this time with Chapter 2. Hope you guy's like it.

> > > > > > >

Chapter 2: The Gundam Pilots Reunited

The TV was on. Not like you could really hear it though, there was a radio on right next to it turned all the way up. The neighbors three blocks away could probably understand the words of the song being played, and the fact that it was Hard Rock just made it all the louder. Not that Duo really cared. At the moment he was deep in the middle of repairing the jamming system to Deathscyth. He had removed it to fix a malfunction. His mind told him that once it was fixed it wouldn't go to use, but his heart was forcing him to do it anyway. Just in case something did happen he wanted to be prepared. Who knew when the talents of the Great Shinigami would be needed again?

So he had half the pieces to the partially dismantled device strewn all across the table he was working at.

"So that's the problem…"Duo picked up a partially fried computer chip and brought it up to look at it more closely, which brought his attention to the television which briefly came into focus because it was directly behind the chip in his line of sight. He stopped and turned his attention to the moving pictures and realized it was the news.

"What the hell…." he got up and turned the volume to the radio all the way down so he could hear the television. He had a really bad feeling about what he was seeing.

"Breaking news that was just received; The Crowned Prince Teolyn has gone missing! Authorities reported that the young Prince has evidently been missing since at least midnight last night. His High Consul, Jarin, reported the Prince's absence. Authorities have publicly announced that they believe he was take hostage by a Rebel Faction calling themselves New OZ. They are believed to be the remains of the destroyed OZ organization…" after that Duo stopped paying attention to the news anchorwoman. He had gathered all the information he had needed. Slowly he turned to regard his dismantled jamming system.

"Guess I was right. Better go find a new chip," one thought entered Duo's mind as he turned the radio back up to full volume, one which brought a grinAfter that Duo turned and left to find a new computer chip for Deathscyth's jamming system, a huge grin on his face the rest of the day.

------

Slowly Quatre picked up his violin with a deliberate grace and positioned it comfortably on his shoulder. He actually had free time, something he hadn't had in weeks (being the head of the Winner family and all it controlled was no easy task) and he planned to spend it as he liked. So he played. He played to his hearts content, finding some solace in the lovely melody he was weaving. That was, until he was interrupted by one of his many secretaries.

"Master Quatre?" the woman said trying to gain his attention. Reluctantly Quatre stopped and turned to the woman. A strained smile was all he could muster after being so interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I have an e-mail here for you from a Mr. Heero Yuy. Would you like to read it now?" the woman asked while holding out a folded piece of paper.

Quatre's heart nearly stopped. Something was wrong. Why hadn't he noticed it before? His soul was uneasy and had been for the last few days, a sure sign trouble was to come, but he'd been to busy to listen and now it may be too late…

"I'll read it now thank you," he replied calmly when in reality he was anything but calm. If it was one thing Quatre knew, it was how to hide emotions like fear. They seemed only to get in your way.

The woman handed the paper to Quatre then left as he unfolded it. Slowly Quatre read the e-mail.

"It's worse then I feared," he said quietly. "So Prince Teolyn is missing, supposedly a hostage," he thought the scenario over in his head as he read the last part of the e-mail, directions to a secure meeting place. "At no cost can his life be jeopardized. He's too important to the future of peace for that," Quatre said to himself. "It's going to have to be a stealth operation," He gave one last look at the e-mail then folded it and put it in his pocket. Moments later his violin was away safely in its case and he was out the door and down the hall.

---------

After receiving news of Prince Teolyn's kidnapping Heero had thought it best to contact the others. They were all going to be needed if the Prince was to be rescued. But there was just one problem with that, he'd have to see Duo again…

Heero quickly put the thought out of his mind as he entered the control room of the abandoned resource satellite he had designated as the meeting place. He entered cautiously, knowing that another had beaten him there.

The other young man in the room was looking at one of the computer monitors with a look signifying he was quite bored.

"As usual you are here as if you materialized out of nothing," Trowa commented as he turned his attention easily from the monitor to Heero. Heero merely nodded in response then came over to see what Trowa looking at. The monitor was slowly cycling through live images from all of the security cameras. At the moment there was a picture of a long corridor; one Heero has snuck through only moments before. "All the others are here as well," Trowa added as he watched Heero closely.

"All?"

"You bet," a voice Heero recognized all too well chimed form the doorway. Slowly he turned to see another young man who had auburn hair and violet eyes. A dead giveaway was the black clothes; Duo.

Luckily the other two Gundam Pilots, Quatre and Wufei were just behind him. Heero was relieved, but wouldn't show it as all three entered at once.

"So what's the plan?" Duo asked, looking to Quatre for the answer.

"Stealth," was Quatre's soft reply. He had spent the entire trip there working out the details and now he had a fully fledged, probable plan. "I believe I've located the base of operations used by this 'New OZ'," Quatre explained as he inserted a disk into one of the main computers. Moments later there were schematics to an abandoned OZ military base on the main monitor. "It's an old OZ facility in the Mediterranean,"

"That's awfully close to the Capitol. Shouldn't someone have noticed them by now?" Duo asked as he looked at the small map showing the bases location (which was on the island of Crete) in the lower left corner of the screen. The new Capitol of the Earth's Sphere was Athens, only a short span of water away.

"Yes, they should have," Quatre replied. He had noticed that as well. "There's only one explanation for that."

"An inside job," Trowa commented. All nodded to that.

"But who?" Quatre asked. He hadn't been able to resolve that question.

"It could be the Prince himself." Wufei answered. "I would be the perfect set-up. Advocate peace so that everyone lets their guard down and then come in with an army and conquer them all."

"Unlikely," Heero responded. "It's not in his character."

"Maybe he knows," Duo put in suddenly as a thought struck him. "The Prince I mean, he probably knows who the traitor is. He's not an idiot after all right?"

"No, he's not," replied Quatre.

"Then when we save his butt we can ask him."

Quatre nodded. "Ok, so here's what we're going to do…"

> > > > > > >

Well, how do you like it? Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. By the way can anyone guess the Traitor? If you haven't the slightest clue don't worry. You'll find out soon. 'Til next chapter.

P.S: Thanks to SapphireDragon2 for your review!


	3. The Real Prince Teolyn

Saiph Taeveryn, back again and I kept my promise to update on Fridays (even though it's the evening...I was Christmas Shopping...ug...). This time I have Chapter 3. (Sly evil smile)

> > > > > > > >

Chapter 3: The Real Prince Teolyn

Heero sat in Wing Zero watching what was suppose to be an enemy facility. The thing was, there was no one anywhere in sight. But that didn't fool Heero. It just made him all the more certain that Quatre had guessed right about the abandoned base. He was waiting. Duo was to make the first move….damn. That thought brought back unwanted memories that he instantly clamped down on. Heero refused to ever think of the braided idiot like that ever again. Thinking like that had already once somehow gotten him into Duo's bed…

But that wasn't now, that was the past. What was important now was the mission and the rescue of Prince Teolyn.

"02, in position and ready for infiltration," Heero gave a slight nod, even though no one would see it. They were using a secure radio frequency too high to detect for communication. That had been Duo.

"Alright, commence Operation Frog Prince 02," was Quatre's reply over the radio. "Remember, three beeps this time, not four."

"Gotcha 04," Duo replied. Then he was gone. Deathscyth was well hidden and was actually sitting this one out. Duo was better solo on this particular mission. His Gundam was really only for a worst case scenario. Actually all the Gundams were to be used only if nessesary. It was of the highest priority to ensure Prince Teolyn's safety.

Five minutes passed, then 10. Heero sat back and listened, waiting for the signal over the radio system. Trowa and him would enter next. Quatre and Wufei would stay behind in case reinforcements showed up, just on the off possibility. All way's best to cover you're rear flank. Then there it was, one….two…three high pitched short beeps over the radio system.

"01, commencing second phase," Heero stated quickly as he exited Zero. He briefly saw Trowa for a moment as he made his way noiselessly towards the abandoned base.

-------------

"How 'bout we just kill the kid and get it over with already. There's nothing more to do with him," Teo heard one of the guards holding him up state. For the life of him he hoped they would all agree with the guard. They'd already done some pretty brutal things to him, things he'd rather forget about. But what really worried him was where the current conversation was heading.

Their high Commander, a large man and not in the fat sense either, (Teo guessed it was probably all muscle) was laughing at the moment.

"This pesky brat?" The High Commander asked. The next thing Teo knew the man had his hand under his chin and pulled his head up brusquely, forcing him to look into the mans eyes. They were brown, not a pleasant brown either. "You lack imagination Varent. The brat's to be put through living hell before we kill him. Those were the orders of the General."

"I know sir, but we already put him though a number of different tortures, enough to break most civilians too sir," Varent replied. Inside Teolyn breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone was partially on his side.

"Really?" The High Commander hadn't broken eye contact yet, neither had Teolyn. He wasn't about to lose at this little contest of dominance. Never would he let them break him, no matter what. But he hurt like hell and couldn't ever remember hurting this much. It was all he could do to stay conscious. This bastard in his face didn't make things any better either.

"He doesn't look broken in yet Varent," The High Commander stated, finally breaking away by letting Teo's head drop. He had the distinct feeling that that bastard was going to be the bane of his existence, or at least his sanity before he was through. "Leave him with me. I'll break him,"

Those last three words felt like they'd come straight out of hell itself to Teolyn. He knew what this Commander had planed…and he refused to go down with such disgrace and humiliation. So he took the matter into his own hands, if he was going to die, rather sooner then later. He gathered what little energy he had left and looked around, forming a plan as he did so. There were the two soldiers holding him up, the High Commander, and what looked to be a message boy in the room. The message boy looked only a little younger then he was, probably still a trainee. He figured he could take out the two holding him, but the Commander would be a challenge.

So he put his hastily made plan into action, elbowing the soldier to his left, Varent, point blank in the groin as hard as he could. The man went down moments later with an expression of mostly excruciating pain but also some surprise. As he fell Teolyn made a grab for the gun at his belt. Once it was securely in his hand he turned and shot the other guard beside him, nailing him in the chest. Last was the Commander, but when Teolyn turned to shoot at him he was shocked to find the Commander face down on the floor already dead. He saw the message boy, gun out and pointed at him… or wait, just past him. He shot, killing Varent.

"Who are you?" Teolyn asked as the boy's gun in turn was aimed at him.

"Drop the gun," the boy said. Teo did as told, setting the gun he'd taken from Varent into the ground. The boy came over and pulled Teolyn to his feet roughly. "You hurt?"

Teolyn merely looked at him very much surprised. He had very purple eyes and auburn hair pulled back into a very long braid. Even though he was wearing the same uniform as the others Teolyn believed he was not with them. He looked down at the gun, weighing whether this boy would really shoot him or not. Finally he settled on the idea that the boy would if he had to, judging from his expression at least.

"I'm well enough to stand if that's what you mean," Teolyn countered harshly. It was the entire opposite of how he really felt but he couldn't let this boy know that. In truth Teolyn was far from not hurt. He had a number of large cuts and broken bones, all of which he was trying to hide. To top it off he was feeling quite faint, probably from blood loss.

"Listen your _Majesty_…" that word came across with too much biting criticism to ignore, "I'm risking my butt to get you outta here so you better show at least some gratitude." With that he led, or more precisely pushed, Teolyn out of the room and down the hall silently.

-----------------

Heero had infiltrated the base quite easily since Duo had made it into the control room locking all the electronic doors from there. Trowa was right behind him, they were to meet up with Duo who should have Prince Teolyn secure by now and take care of any squadrons not locked in a room. They hadn't seen anyone yet, but both had heard footsteps from an adjoining hall. So they had stopped and were waiting in perfect ambush position for the unsuspecting to enter their hall.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" Heero froze. It was Duo. Trowa had recognized the voice as well judging from his expression.

"I'm fine," was the reply of another, a voice discernable as that of the Prince Teolyn.

"You don't look so good" Duo responded, worried. He had looked over to find the Prince remarkably pale. Something wasn't right and he intended to find out what it was. "If there's something wrong you'd better tell me now."

"There's nothing a wrong!" Teolyn replied, not at all wanting to get questioned anymore. Unfortunately that made him dizzy, to the point that he fell. Before he knew it he was on the ground looking up at tiny stars whirling around overhead.

"Hey!" Duo dropped instantly to his side waving a hand in front of Teolyn's face. "Hey, what'd they do to you?"

It was then that Heero chose to round the corner, Trowa following with a questionable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked as he kneeled beside Duo, looking over Teolyn.

"I don't know. With my luck the bastard's just faking it to pull one over on us. He took out two guards on his own," Duo explained, trying hard to keep it form sounding like he'd been impressed, which was the truth since he had hardly expected a move like that from the Crowned Prince of the Earth Sphere.

Trowa shook his head slightly.

"I don't think he's faking it Duo. Look," Trowa pointed to a spot on Teolyn's shirt where the blood was beginning to seep through.

"They did say something about torturing him. He didn't seem so bad though," Duo replied, eyeing the blood patch curiously. "And he was walking fine until now."

Heero looked down to see Teolyn looking up at him with a look, if Heero didn't know any better, of recognition. He made a mental note to question the Prince on it after they got somewhere secure. But at the moment it would have to wait. They had to get out before reinforcements arrived.

"Pick him up if you have to," Heero said, looking at Trowa as he did so. Trowa gave a brief nod and picked the limp Prince off of the floor and over one shoulder.

--------------

After he'd fallen Teolyn had noticed that the one boy was joined by two more. One of the newcomers had called the original Duo. So that was the name of his liberator. There was one of the new boys though, the one with dark brown hair and cobalt eyes, that looked remarkably familiar. He must have seen him before somewhere. Teolyn didn't get much of a chance to think about it though, because shortly after his world went black.

> > > > > > > > >

So that's Chapter 3. Again a reminder that reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thanks to Silver Cateyes for the review! I'm still debating whether or not to stick those two back together. They used to be, but things could have changed (mostly on Heero's side). Oh, and sorry for the slight cliffhanger. It wasn't intentional. I hope you like this chapters ending better.

And I promise Wufei will get a bigger part in the next chapter. I haven't meant to ignore him.


	4. A World Turned UpsideDown

Well, here's a little present for anyone who reads my story. An update TWO whole days early. Enjoy!

Note: This is where I actually get somewhat serious with my rating so, you've been forewarned.

> > > > > > > > >

Chapter 4: A World turned Upside-Down

When Teolyn awoke again he found himself lying on a soft bed with linen sheets placed over him. He still hurt. Not surprising really. He did notice that his pain was eased somewhat. Either that or he was just becoming accustomed to it.

Teolyn didn't immediately open his eyes and was sure to keep his breathing fairly steady. He wanted to understand his surroundings before he let anyone in the room know he was awake. There was absolute silence in the room, which Teolyn sensed was a small one. When he'd first awakened he thought he'd heard at least one other in the room though, but now he was doubting that.

"Although your attempt at feigning sleep was amusing for a while, I've grown quite tired of this game," came a voice from a short distance away. Teolyn didn't immediately recognize it so he hesitated a moment before opening his eyes, which were remarkably heavy, and regarded the one who had spoken. He was the same age as the other three that Teolyn had seen before with black hair and eyes. Teolyn was quite confidant as placing him as Chinese or of Chinese descent.

The other merely raised an eyebrow as Teolyn observed him.

"Weakling," he stated while standing.

"Who are you to call me weak?" Teolyn retorted somewhat shocked by the blunt statement. He made the mistake of trying to sit up then. The result was him falling back into the sheets moments later. "Damn…"

Teo's counterpart did all he could to contain a smile. Even then his lips moved slightly as he watched.

Teolyn gave him a defiant look, not ready to give in yet.

"I demand for you to explain yourself!"

"You may not command me Prince of Earth," was the reaction he got.

That had not been expected. The young man now had an open smirk upon his face, daring Teolyn to try again. Teolyn didn't like this boy, not one bit. Slowly Teolyn lowered his gaze and gave a brief nod. He was in no position to demand anything and was at the mercy of this person. It was then that Teolyn realized just how hungry he was. The idea of asking this kid for something to eat died immediately though. That would only make a bad situation worse.

On the other hand he heard something that disturbed him quite a bit.

"You don't deserve to be the ruler of Earth," the boy said with disdain. That said he left.

Teolyn was silent a moment, listening as he heard the boys footsteps grow softer.

"Well _Damn You Asshole!_" He yelled, making sure his voice would carry as far as it could. Teolyn was sure the boy hadn't heard though. He'd been too far away by then.

As hunger began to bother him in the form of severe stomach rumblings Teolyn made the decision that he had to find food on his own, however necessary. So he reluctantly pushed the sheets off of him and moved to slide off of the bed… and fell flat out on the floor.

"Crap…" He'd forgotten the fact that that knee had been dislocated…

----------

"You what!"

"I merely stated an obvious fact," Wufei countered defensively. He believed he'd been entirely right in his observations of the Prince and he wasn't going to budge on that notion…not an inch.

Quatre shook his head, mulling over what this may do to the Prince psychologically.

"What were your exact words?"

"It doesn't matter. He dared to command me. Me!"

Knowing the matter needed quick resolving Quatre pushed past Wufei and to the room where Teolyn was, hoping that no permanent damage had been done. They needed him; needed him to resume his role as Prince Protector of the Earth Sphere when the time came. And Wufei's words had a history of producing damaging affects. That's what had ended Duo and Heero…

Quatre knocked on the door, but when there was no response he opened the door and stepped in… and was dumbfounded when he didn't see Teolyn in the bed, where he was suppose to be.

"Prince Teolyn?"

Teolyn was on the other side of the bed, out of sight of Quatre, but Teolyn could actually see him quite well as he looked up from under the bed. He was debating whether or not to make his presence known. He needed help though, no matter how little he wanted to admit it.

"Who are you? And who was the guy with the bad attitude?"

Quatre heard the voice, but had to take a moment to realize that it came from under the bed. Slowly he bent and came down, practically eye level with Teolyn.

"What are you doing there?" Quatre asked apprehensively.

"I asked first," Teolyn pointed out, really wanting an answer to who these people were and whether they would do him harm.

"I'm Quatre Winner and the guy who just left was Wufei. Please pardon any harsh words he said. He didn't mean them," Quatre replied, hoping Teolyn wouldn't use Wufei's example to judge them all.

"What's his problem anyway?" Teolyn asked as he pushed himself out from under the bed and into a somewhat sitting position on the floor, using the nearest wall for support so at lest this one wouldn't see how weak he really was.

Likewise Quatre got back to his feet and walked over to Prince Teolyn, holding out his hand to help him.

"He judges people too quickly. You really shouldn't be out of bed," with that Quatre reached down, grabbed Teolyn's wrist, and gently helped him to his feet. That was a brief venture for moments later another dizzy spell hit Teolyn and he swayed.

"Damn…"

His legs felt like jelly, pain reliever probably. Those things had a tendency to make your head spin. Besides Teolyn had specifically recalled acute pain there before. He fell, but didn't quite make it to the floor because Quatre caught him somewhere in the middle, forcing him to sit back down on the bed.

"What did you give me?" Teolyn asked as he lied back, throwing his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the light. The light just made him dizzier.

"A high dosage of a mild analgesic some hours ago," Quatre replied. "Could you answer some questions before you go back to sleep?"

Teolyn thought the question through, he did need help and this kid was at least decently concerned. A fair trade would be optimal in this situation.

"Only if I can eat afterwards," he replied much to Quatre's astonishment.

"I suppose Wufei didn't bring you anything to eat then," he said quietly, more to himself in return. Quatre gave a nod to Teolyn then began his questions.

"Who betrayed you?"

Teolyn moved his arm just enough so he could look at Quatre clearly.

"How did you…" Teolyn stopped himself before he could go further with that thought. "Who are you exactly?" At the moment he was prepared for practically any answer that Quatre could possibly give.

Quatre knew exactly what Teolyn meant by the question, but chose to see if he couldn't avoid giving an answer entirely. He wouldn't lie if it came to it though.

"My name is Quatre Winner," Quatre replied simply.

"You said that," was Teolyn's response. He wasn't fooled to Quatre's dismay. "I don't expect the Head of the Winner family to just know I was betrayed,"

"Well, I suppose your going to find out anyway once you can move around again," Quatre reasoned. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet if you don't mind me saying so,"

"I have my guesses."

"I don't doubt that. I'm a Gundam Pilot Prince Teolyn," Quatre answered finally. He was waiting to see how the Prince would react. Surprise was the reaction he expected.

But Teolyn was far from surprised. He was looking up at his hand and was counting.

"Five, yep, sounds right. All of you are then," Teolyn said after a moment. "Fine, I'll tell you who the traitor is."

Quatre gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad you trust us Majesty,"

"My High Consul Jarin was the traitor," Teolyn said in almost a whisper.

"Jarin? But I thought he was picked for that job because he had no affiliation with the former OZ organization," Quatre replied, trying to think this new revelation through.

Teolyn nodded to that, he was thinking it as well.

"He wasn't alone either. He was working under somebody. I only saw him for a moment. He's the real threat."

"One thing is obvious Prince Teolyn; you will not be able to resume your position until we figure out what this new threat's plans are and why they want you dead. I hope you don't mind staying here indefinitely, I'm afraid it's your only choice," Quatre explained while standing. "Now you need some rest. I'll come back with something to eat." That said Quatre left to carry out his end of the deal.

_Indefinitely…_ Teolyn really didn't like that word. He had no choice though. What Quatre has said had been nothing but the simple truth. Unlikely that the traitors would give up on him so easily. He could and would come back to haunt them, in due time of course. Now all he needed was some food and sleep to get better. So he covered his eyes again and slipped back into the depths of his thoughts.

-----------

And not far away, just down the hall to be precise, another development was about to unfold. It began when Trowa muttered something about realigning the weight distribution of Heavyarm's left arm and left to go fix it, leaving Heero and Duo alone together, something that hadn't been done in months.

"I've been thinking,"

"Oh really? That's something new," Duo answered very sarcastically. He put down the gun he was pretending to be interested in to look Heero square in his cobalt eyes.

Heero merely looked back at him, dead serious, somewhat unnerving Duo.

"Did you say it?" Duo asked quickly, trying to regain what little calm he'd had before. It was a question that had been eating at him for awhile, ever since the last time he'd seen Heero to be precise.

Heero's reply was only silence. He was thinking.

"Damn it Heero, did you say it!"

Finally Heero gave a response, but not anything Duo had been prepared for. Before he knew it Heero was on him, literally on him, hand at the base of his neck pulling him into what Duo was positive would be a kiss. A kiss he would gladly accept. But he was wrong. Their lips just brushed the other's for but a moment before Heero jerked Duo's head to the side, holding Duo still with a strength that still baffled Duo, his mouth next to his ear.

"You know better," Heero whispered.

"Do I now?" was Duo's reply once he'd reestablished a decent hold on the situation. This could go one of two ways… it just depended on how he played it. He did like this position though. "I thought you'd never think of me that way again?"

"I've been thinking,"

That said Heero dropped Duo back into the chair he'd been sitting in, heading for the door.

"You know what you've started right?" Duo asked while turning in his chair to regard Heero, a look of pure amusement upon his face.

"You started it, remember." And so Heero was gone, out and down the hall.

Quite pleased with the outcome of that confrontation Duo settled back comfortably into the chair he was currently inhabiting.

"We'll just see who finishes it this time," Duo whispered into the empty room as he pushed his hat down to shadow his eyes. "We'll just see."

> > > > > > > > > >

Well? What'd you think? Please, anyone, everyone review. They're so helpful!

Thank you again Silver Cateyes for the review! You'll find out next time how he knows Heero, and he won't be so bed ridden then either. Oh, and how'd you like the Duo/Heero thing? I thought it fit.


	5. A Second Betrayal

Sorry, but this chapter's going t be a little shorter then the others. My sincere apologies. I had to spend much time in mass genocide of the dust bunnies that inhabit my room and bathroom. They and I got into full chemical warfare…but I was victorious!

> > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 5: A Second Betrayal

Finally Teolyn was able to move. It had taken almost a week, but he was on his feet and moving. This gave him a chance to meet the other Gundam Pilots, since Quatre was the only one who'd tended to him while he was healing. Unfortunately his left arm was still immobile, in a sling. _Something they may see as a weakness_, he thought while reflecting on his brief discussion with Wufei. He had to try it though; he had most definitely recognized the one…

So he was out of bed and walking down one of the halls (still without the slightest idea as to where he was at) and stopped when he heard voices. It sounded like the television. Teolyn walked up and stopped in the doorway, watching what looked to be a news broadcast on a television across the room. He was too focused on the television to notice the two sitting off to the left, watching the television as well.

There was a female news reporter, blond hair and blue eyes, standing outside a building Teolyn recognized at the Congressional House of the Imperium, in short the Congress of the Earth Sphere.

"After a four day long debate a decision has finally been reached by the House as to who will rule in wake of Prince Teolyn's assassination…"

_Assassination?_ Teolyn practically turned translucent at the thought. _Those bastards!_ Quickly he reverted his attention back to the television.

"Since there was no heir named by either the Prince or stated in the Constitution of the Imperium, the House has decided to instate the High Consul Jarin, who is well versed in all current affairs, as the Prince Protector of the Earth Sphere," the woman did continue but Teolyn stopped paying attention.

"Idiots, they walked straight into their trap!" he practically yelled, quite outraged.

Heero and Duo, who had been watching the report not even ten feet from Teolyn, both looked at him, one slightly surprised, the other with what could be called a look of cool pity.

Before either could do or say anything though Teolyn had turned and sulked off, his second betrayal being more painful then the first.

"He looked like he's been through hell," Duo commented after a moment.

Heero merely nodded.

"Hey, back in the base, why'd he look at you like that?" it was a vague memory, but Duo recalled the Prince giving Heero a look of recollection.

"It's not important."

"Awe come on Heero, you can tell me," Duo persisted.

Heero mumbled something, but Duo didn't catch it.

"What?"

"We're related," Heero replied a little louder. Before Duo could react Heero had gotten up and walked out, leaving Duo to ponder the thought.

"Related? Since when is he related to anyone…?" Duo left the thought hanging. He'd guessed he'd have to find out from Teolyn.

> > > > > > > > > >

So that's chapter 5. Thank you to my reviewers! Both of you! The whole thing that happened between Duo and Heero WILL be explained, later I promise! Probably when they're all together. Wufei will lighten up later a little as well. He's always so judgmental in the beginning. And I'm still working out who will be with who, so don't think anything's certain yet… . Thanks Again! Oh, and any suggestions as to who with who is greatly appreciated. I'd like opinions!


	6. Related!

Chapter Six! Yey! And I've finally figured out where I'm going! Well, at least I figured out something helpful. (Long suffering sigh) found I have my hardest midterm on my BIRTHDAY! Talk about bad luck…maybe it will snow or something though (evil smile). At least I can hope. Oh well, here's chapter six, enjoy.

> > > > > > > >

Chapter Six: Related!

After Heero left Duo decided to go on a crusade to find Teolyn, searching everywhere for him. When he did find Teolyn, the former Prince was alone in the main hanger, sitting on the edge of some high up scaffolding. He seemed to take no notice in Duo's approach.

"I thought Quatre told you to stay out of here," Duo stated, expecting to scare the shit out of Teolyn who was obviously deep in thought. He wanted to, the kid shouldn't be anywhere near any of the Gundams, and here he was, in the hanger staring at them as he thought.

But, to Duo's great disappointment Teolyn wasn't startled at all. _Kid's more like Heero then I thought._

"Thought none of you would look for me here," Teolyn replied softly.

Duo moved silently to stand next to Teolyn, looking down at strawberry blond hair that looked so very soft… _Oh no!_ He thought, _Not going there damn it! Heero's enough of a handful. _But the thought of both together was alluring, especially if Teolyn was like Heero…

Duo, with immense effort, forced his thoughts to turn back to the reason he'd sought Teolyn in the first place, forcing his wondering mind to focus.

"So, how do you know Heero?"

Next to him Teolyn's face took on a blank expression. He didn't seem to recognize the name.

"Dark hair, Cobalt eyes…" Duo put in, trying to jog Teolyn's memory. It didn't seem to be working though; Teolyn was still looking out into the hanger blankly. "You saw him in the base when we rescued you," Duo tried in a last ditch effort.

Teolyn's expression suddenly changed, he did remember.

"Oh…You mean him…" Teolyn replied softly. "What is it you called him, Heero?"

"Yeah. It's his name" Duo answered with a little side glance down at Teolyn. _Damn kid doesn't even know his name, unless…_ "What name do you know him by?"

Teolyn blushed slightly, Duo thought it actually accented his features wonderfully, but kept fully silent at that.

"Well, I never used his name. He told me to forget it a long time ago," Teolyn responded shyly. He looked up at Duo then, his own sapphire eyes holding a blend of many different emotions in them. "You saved my life."

Duo was taken slightly aback by the statement, and what he was seeing. _Hey, isn't this kid supposed to be good at hiding his feelings? Why the hell's he looking at me like that…?_

"Yeah well, it was nothing," he managed to say before turning away from Teolyn's gaze. "I'm Duo but the way."

"My name's Teolyn," was the response he heard.

"Back to my question," Duo said quickly. He suddenly wanted to know the exact nature of Heero and Teolyn's relation. The thought of Heero ever looking at him like that was heart-melting. He'd come far too close to holding Teolyn in his arms. "How do you know Heero?"

Teolyn paused for a moment, his features once again taking on the expressionless mask he had a tendency to wear. That was the Prince Duo expected.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said you both were related," Duo answered simply. With luck he could pull the answer from Teolyn easily.

And again the mask crumbled, this time Teolyn looked up at him in astonishment.

"He… he told you that?" Teolyn asked so surprised that he nearly fell off of the scaffolding. Duo reached down, grabbing his shoulder to steady him.

"Yeah. I want to know how though. He wouldn't say. He told me to ask you," Duo answered casually, or as casually as he could.

"Ask me? Well I guess there's no harm in telling you," Teolyn replied after a moment, one of the longest moments of Duo's life. "He and I are brothers, half brothers that is,"

It was Duo's turn to nearly fall headlong off of the scaffolding.

"I KNEW IT!"

Teolyn jumped back slightly, startled by Duo's reaction.

"You're coming with me!" Duo said, reaching out and grabbing Teolyn's undamaged wrist and thenhauling him back down the scaffolding. Moments later he was pulling Teolyn through winding sets of halls and up some stairs to what looked to be someone's home, and quite a large home at that. Without hesitation Duo led the way, pulling Teolyn into the kitchen of the house, where the other four Gundam pilots were all congregated.

"Oh look, he can walk," Wufei chimed from the far side of the kitchen table, observing Teolyn with contempt.

Heero and Quatre both gave Wufei a look that silenced him, if only for awhile.

"No use hiding things from me Heero, I found out your little dark secret. He told me," Duo said quite confidently. He was going to get the truth from Heero this time.

Heero didn't even glance at Duo; he was looking at Teolyn, recommitting those familiar features to memory. They'd only changed slightly since the last time he'd seen Teolyn at this close of range.

"It's nice to see you again," Teolyn said softly, finally finding someone he could trust. It relieved him greatly and his features softened quite a bit with so much fear and worry gone. He actually smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in months.

> > > > > > > >

Ok, I'm sorry I stopped there, but I had to or I wouldn't have made my Friday update day. I promise the next chapter will explain the whole Duo/Heero issue thing. Thanks for the Input Silver Cateyes! It was really helpful. I'd like to know if you like the slightly altered direction, since I was torn in my decision.


	7. What Really Happened?

Ok, the chapter you've been waiting for! An explanation to the Duo/Heero thing. And Sorry that this chapter is so late, my mom and her boyfriend decide to take the family to D.C for dinner. It took FOREVER! So that's my excuse for being so late...SORRY!

> > > > > > >

Chapter Seven: What Really Happened?

They were all still in the kitchen, Trowa was making lunch while Quatre and Wufei watched the interesting scene unfolding between Duo, Heero, and Teolyn.

"Why didn't you just tell me he was your brother?" Duo asked. "Why can't you just come out and say it instead of making me find out myself?"

"Brother?" Wufei's head shot up at that word. "This weakling's your brother?"

Teolyn merely sighed and sat down as far away from Wufei as possible.

"Now that's unfair Wufei. He hasn't done anything to make us think that," Quatre responded in Teolyn's defense, for which Teolyn was very grateful.

"I'm sorry Heero," Teolyn said softly. "If I had known that you didn't want me to tell…" but Heero silenced him with a look.

"Guess you're right," Heero said to Duo.

"I…I am?" Duo replied shocked. Heero had never ever ever said that he was right… let alone about something of this magnitude…

"I guess I shouldn't hide things from you Duo," Heero continued. "That's what the last problem was."

"Oh really? I thought the last problem was because you called me a 'heartless bastard'?" Duo asked sarcastically. "Words like that hurt damnit!" At that very moment Wufei decided it best to leave as unobtrusively as possible. In moments he was out of his chair and down the hall before anyone noticed, except Teolyn that was, who just barely saw him as he slipped out of the room.

"I said no such thing," Heero retorted with a raised eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

There was momentary silence as Duo turned to look at Wufei…who was gone.

"I think someone's against the idea of us together," Duo said softly with a motion to where Wufei _had been_ sitting. Heero turned and gave a slight nod.

"Wouldn't be the first,"

Trowa came over setting down five steaming hot bowls of soup onto the table.

"Careful," was all he said as he sat down next to Quatre who'd taken a seat across from Teolyn when the bowls went down. Duo sat down next to Heero and moved to eat a spoonful of the soup in front of him.

"So you didn't say that?" he asked between spoonfuls.

Heero just shook his head and ate his soup.

Duo let out a long sigh of relief at that.

"So I take it you're feeling better Prince Teolyn?" Quatre asked after a few minutes of silence.

Teolyn paused a moment, the word "Prince" causing him to remember the news broadcast that had caused him to seek refuge in the hanger.

"I'm not Prince of the Earth Sphere anymore," he replied quietly into his bowl.

"What do you mean?" Quatre said, setting his spoon down into his soup as a concerned look crossed his gentle face.

"They instated his High Consul or something as Prince Protector," Duo responded as he remembered the broadcast as well.

"Right into the hands of New OZ," Quatre concluded softly. That got the attention of the others.

"How?" was Heero's reaction.

"The High Consul's the traitor," Quatre replied. "He's the one that sold Teolyn out,"

"Then we have to do something. We can't let New OZ get control of the government, especially if they're anything like their predecessor," Trowa spoke in his usual softness.

"No, we can't," Quatre mused. "We'll have to attack them directly now,"

"What about the kid?"

They all turned to look at Teolyn, trying to figure out what to do with him.

"I want to help," he said simply as all those sets of eyes; violet, emerald, blue-green, and cobalt, fell on him alone.

"I'll take him," Heero said. "We'll infiltrate the Palace in Athens."

"Is splitting up in a position such at this wise?" Trowa asked. The question was clearly directed to Quatre.

"Well…" he was thinking it through. "Teolyn does know the layout of the Palace and a frontal assault is practically suicide. In this case it's a sound strategy,"

"Wufei and I will take the deserted OZ base. Their leader could be there," Duo said. He was actually a little disappointed about not getting teamed up with Heero, but figured that the siblings needed time to talk.

"That works. Trowa, you and I will go to High Consul Jarin's residence and see what we can find there. Everyone understand the mission?" Quatre looked around the table and got nods from everyone. "Then we'll begin at 0800 hours tomorrow morning,"

> > > > > > > > >

So that's chapter seven. I hope it was worth the wait.

Silver Cateyes: Thank you for your reviews! You seem to be the only one reviewing... Don't worry about those two, they're solidly together for sure. I'm just contemplating who gets Teolyn. Thank You again for the reviews!!!!!


	8. An Army of Imps

Well, finally i've gotten this chapter up (sigh in relief). Sorry it took so long! My most sincere appologies! Please enjoy!

> > > > > > > > >

Chapter Eight: An Army of Imps

_How the hell did he do that…?_

Teolyn could tell by the look Heero was giving him that he fully expected Teolyn to scale the Guard Wall just as quickly and efficiently as he himself had just done. One problem, Teolyn had never climbed a tree, let alone a solid granite wall that was at least 20 feet high.

So Teolyn stood at the foot of the wall looking up quite helplessly at his half-brother who was precariously perched atop it, in quite a vulnerable position. One which it was obvious he wanted to get away from as quickly as possible from his expression.

When Teolyn made no move to follow Heero became quite annoyed, shaking his head slightly trying to remind himself that Teolyn was indeed the Prince of the Earth Sphere. Had he known any politician to go climbing over walls? No. But then to his surprise Teolyn actually made an attempt. A failed attempt but one none the less.

After a few moments of watching Teolyn try and fail numerous times, Heero finally decided to intervene. This was more to avoid being seen by any palace guards then anything else. He bent down, holding out his hand to Teolyn, who took it gratefully. In moments both were over the outer wall of the Athenian Palace and making a b-line straight for the far left wing of the building through the Palace Gardens.

"Once we get into the left wing there's a staircase that will take us directly to the private quarter of the Palace. It's going to be heavily guarded though," Teolyn said as they both came to a stop just outside a door to the left wing. There were two sentries at this specific entrance. Both were armed, but not heavily, and they were conversing with each other without much thought to anything around them.

"How are we going to get by?" Teolyn asked as he observed the two guards at the door. He never got his answer. When he turned Heero was already moving up the stairs towards the entrance, gun in hand behind his back.

-------------

Duo wore a slight smile as he and Wufei walked about the abandoned OZ base. This time it really was abandoned. They hadn't encountered a single other life-form in the base save a rat or two. The two had been absolutely silent the entire mission, which Wufei knew did not bode well. Silence was not a predominant characteristic of Duo.

"So, where'd you go yesterday?" Duo asked after awhile as the two were returning to Deathscythe and Altron.

"I don't see why that concerns you," was Wufei's quick reply.

"Oh, it does."

Wufei turned to look at Duo, already guessing at where the conversation was headed.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," he replied before Duo could even ask.

"No. But if you don't tell me you'll have Heero to deal with," Duo retorted, the smile he wore growing as he watched Wufei fidget uncomfortably.

"Rather him then you."

Duo blinked in confusion a moment.

"Heh, really?"

Wufei merely glared at him.

"He was mine until you got in the way."

Duo stopped dead in his tracks at that.

"_Yours?_" It took a few moments, but Duo managed to keep from laughing in Wufei's face. "Where'd you get that idea?"

That glare deepened.

"We'll settle this then. I challenge you to a dual,"

"A what? Man, that's so outdated," Duo replied as he watched Wufei flush red in anger.

"We'll just see! Altron and I against you and Deathscythe," he was so serious it almost made Duo feel sorry for him…almost.

"Bring it on buddy," Duo answered with a smirk. "Deathscythe and I can take you on any day."

--------------

"Trowa and I have managed to locate High Consul Jarin's exact location," Quatre said to his watch, which in reality was a mini communicator of sorts. All of the other's had similar ones. At the moment he was talking to Heero, who, form what Teolyn was claiming in the background, had just taken out two palace Guards.

"Where," came Heero's voice from Quatre's watch.

"He's there in the palace. We found his daily planer. It had the words 'Summoning at Palace' in it for this time. It even gives the room he's in," Quatre answered.

"What room?"

"A room labeled 'Dark Room'."

"We'll intercept him there," Heero answered simply and with that turned off his communicator.

"Have you gotten a hold of either Duo or Wufei yet?" Quatre asked Trowa who was sitting beside him.

"For a moment. They shut promptly shut the communicator off."

Quatre gave a soft sigh.

"What could those two be up to?"

-----------

Teolyn led Heero to the "Dark Room". It was a room that was used for special military planning and it was probably the most secure room in the entire Palace, except for the secret corridor that led to it. The only reason Teolyn knew of this secret entrance was because he had used it previously in an emergency situation. He took through winding corridors until he found what he was looking for, a specific tapestry on one of the walls of the corridor.

"Ready?" He asked Heero.

Heero gave a brief nod in return. So Teolyn pulled aside the tapestry and slipped into the corridor beyond closely followed by Heero. They followed it to the end, where there was another tapestry blocking the entrance into the Dark Room. Teolyn and Heero stopped just behind it and peeked out of the side into the next room.

It was called the Dark Rom for a reason. The room lacked much lighting because it was in the very center of the Palace, with no windows and few lights. Teolyn could make out High Consul Jarin. He was speaking with another, someone that he didn't recognize. They were talking just loud enough that Teolyn and Heero could hear them.

"I've readied the army for inspection. I'm sure you'll be pleased," Jarin said with an obnoxious smirk splattered across his face. He was obviously proud about something.

"Good, show me," the other in the room spoke, his voice quite soft.

Jarin must have been expecting this because he was already half way to a nearby computer. It was just across the room from Heero and Teolyn so both could see it quite clearly. On it appeared a live picture of a mobile suit hanger somewhere and in it was, to Teolyn's great shock, and army of Imps.

> > > > > > >

Well, that's it. I hope you all like it


	9. Preparations

Wow, chapter nine...I never thought I'd get this far. Well I hope everyone likes it. It would have been longer but I had to squish writting it into about an hour. I know...excuses excuses. We all have them. But it's on time!

> > > > > > >

Chapter Nine: Preparations

Imps; little humanoid creatures about a foot tall with little beady black eyes and nasty tempers. Teolyn had always believed creatures like that to be fairy tales and make believe…now he was beginning to question that as he stood, hidden from sight, looking across the Dark Room at a computer screen that showed thousands of the demonic creatures. He was worried and beside him he could sense Heero's own confusion at the sight they both beheld.

"Ten thousand ready to launch an attack on the House scheduled to convene tomorrow. It will bring surrender, that's certain," Jarin said to the one beside him, a man with long blond hair, almost white.

"The colony heads must also be secured," the man said placidly. It was as if nothing could faze the man.

"Already taken care of. Half will go to space, spread out evenly to secure each target and if necessary…well you know quite well what Pit Imps are capable of," was Jarin's cool reply. He was overly confident, that much was way too obvious to both Heero and Teolyn.

"And all are firmly under your complete control?" the man asked doubtfully. He seemed to have little faith in Jarin's ability from his tone.

"My instructor taught me well. I have unquestionable control over every single one. It took me three solid weeks of summoning to establish that. But it was worth it."

"Good. You know our goal and your part to play. Commence within the next twenty-four hours," the man told him.

"I will General."

After a few moments of utter silence the man turned, offering Heero and Teolyn a brief glimpse of the man before he walked out of the room.

"He looks like Ms. Relena…" Teolyn exclaimed as he moved back away from the tapestry separating them from Jarin. He was of course referring to Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, who had been his rival in the past election for the position of Prince Protector (or in her case, had she won, Princess Protector).

"He's her brother," Heero confirmed softly. He couldn't forget that face, the face of one who was suppose to be dead. And wherever he was his girlfriend wasn't far behind. But that was the least of their worries.

"We have to warn the House Representatives and the Colony Leaders," Teolyn whispered, determined. He wasn't going to let Jarin get away with this even if it was the last thing he did.

-

Deathscythe and Altron stood just a couple hundred yards from each other, Beam Scythe and Beam Trident poised for attack.

"Are you ready see the true meaning of power," Wufei asked from across the field, the sound projected to Duo by Altron's amplifier. One of the two would prove the better fighter, and unluckily for Duo, the odds weren't in his favor. Deathscythe was build for stealth not open combat whereas close combat was Altron's specialty. Duo wasn't too concerned though. He'd faced worse odds before and come out on top.

"As I said before, bring it on," Duo replied. So it began as Altron launched full force towards Deathscythe.

-

Quatre and Trowa had just made it to the Preventers HQ on Earth, the meeting place, when Quatre's watch began to beep. They both stopped and Quatre moved to activate the communicator there.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Heero here. We uncovered something," was the reply from his watch.

"What is it?"

"The High Consul's amassed and army and intends to capture all of the leaders of Earth and the Colonies. He's not alone," Heero explained.

Quatre knew that tone. Things were worse then anticipated.

"And?"

"Get to Preventers. Tell them to be on full alert. Teolyn and I will explain the rest when we get there."

"Ok, Heero…we still can't get a hold of Duo and Wufei," Quatre responded. That fact was concerning him greatly. It had been hours since either of the two had checked in.

"We'll assume the worst," Heero said after a few seconds pause. After that he was gone.

"I wonder what they found," Quatre mussed quietly as he turned back towards Trowa.

"Something unexpected," was Trowa's reply. "Let's inform Preventers," he said a moment later as he guided a preoccupied Quatre into the 24 story building before them.

> > > > > >

Silver Cateyes:So what did you think of the imps?And don't worry, DuoWILL kick some sense into Wufei. And maybe he will go after Teolyn, he does like Heero and Teolyn is his brother...hmm...it could be a possibility.


End file.
